The present invention relates to a golf ball having a plurality of dimples formed on the ball surface. More specifically, the invention relates to a golf ball whose aerodynamic performance has been enhanced by optimizing the cross-sectional shape of dimples formed on the ball surface.
To improve the distance traveled by a golf ball, it is important to increase the rebound of the ball and to reduce the air resistance during flight by means of dimples formed on the ball surface and thus improve the aerodynamic performance. This fact is generally well known, which is why, for example, many golfers use golf balls on which have been formed numerous dimples that are circularly arcuate in cross-section as shown in FIG. 5. In order to further enhance the aerodynamic performance of the ball, various disclosures concerning the dimple shape and the method of configuring the dimples have hitherto been made in, for example, JP-A 11-57065, JP-A 2005-342407, JP-A 2006-149929, JP-A 2006-158778, JP-A 2006-187476, JP-A 2006-187485 and JP-A 2008-93481.
Hence, developing a golf ball which enables more golfers to obtain a satisfactory flight performance is important for expanding the golfer base, and further improvement in the aerodynamic performance of the ball is indispensable for achieving a better flight performance.